<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For a Summer by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761064">For a Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Unreliable Narrator, Victor will get to him though, he tries, we know this about Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is very kind of him,” Yuuri said, looking back at Phichit, trying to push down his uneasiness in his chest. “What kind of alpha is he?”<br/>“He is very gracious and hospitable, if a bit quiet and formal, but nothing but pleasant. He is lonely, perhaps. He has no mate, and no immediate family,” Phichit mussed. “He often hosts guests for dinner, but rarely over extended periods of time.”<br/>“No mate?” Mari asked, finally proving that she was listening in as Yuuri had guessed her to be doing. “Is he a widower or a bachelor?”</p><p>_____________<br/>The Katsuki siblings get invited to spend the summer out in the countryside with the Chulanont family, who live on the grounds of the wealthy alpha Mr. Nikiforov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverseweek 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks, YOI Omegaverse Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For a Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to my contribution for Day 5 of YOI omegaverse week - Historical.  <br/>Thank you to the absolutely amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/pseuds/Dachi">Dachi</a> for doing the beta for this. I adore you &lt;3. <br/>If you have any questions about the general omegaverse world building you can find the answers in this <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1heP4iBr-mlU-WuT6cRhCNZHktLmcA3xExXdKfhg28_c/edit?usp=sharing">Q&amp;A</a> Question guide made by <a href="https://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/post/174078433035/60-worldbuilding-questions-for-abo-fic-writers">phoenixwaller</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The carriage jolted, Yuuri grabbing the side so not to topple over onto his sister, who sighed heavily by his side. Yuuri gave her a sympathetic look, but did not voice his thoughts, scared to bring out another wave of despaired scent from her, now that she had seemed to finally settle. He looked out the window instead, his eyes falling on a large white manor in the distance, towers stretching towards the blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” he asked. His friend, Phichit Chulanont, beta and local resident, one whom Yuuri had spent much time in London with this past year, perked up and snapped his book shut, looking out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” he said chipperly, turning to Yuuri with a smile. “That’s Belleview manor; it belongs to the Nikiforov family, the one’s owning the estate that Bates Cottage is a part of and my family’s landlord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said in astonishment. He had never seen a more well saturated manor: next to the ocean, large mountains framing it, bellowing fields flowing along the road leading up to the large gates. Yuuri had grown up in London, his gentleman father working in parliament, and had rarely come out to the countryside at all, except when visiting extended family or his mother’s friend, Lady Okukawa. He supposed that was the reason why their parents had sent them out here when the invitation from the Chulanont family came. ‘Some fresh air would do their omega children good’, they had reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s even more so up close, and inside! Yuuri I am sure your jaw will drop when you see it. It is positively breathtaking!” Phichit said with adoration in his voice. Yuuri turned from the manor to his friend, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean we will visit?” he asked, and Phichit grinned even wider, nodding excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We very much will. Mr. Nikiforov is a gracious host and he invites us to dinner several times a week. Mother said he was most pleased when hearing that we were hosting guests over the summer, making sure we knew that any invitation extended to you and your sister as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri glanced over at Mari, whom he was sure had heard it all but did not react, continuing to stare out the opposite window at the landscape. Yuuri’s heart ached for her. She had a beau in town after all, and had planned to spend the summer in London, hoping for courting. There had been quite the screaming fit once their parents had announced their coming trip to Southampton, but their parents had stood firm. Yuuri knew it was for his sake, since he and Phichit had grown so close and his friend was traveling home from having visited cousins. They did not, however, think it appropriate for Yuuri to be sent alone to such new acquaintances, and had decided that Mari was to come too, no excuses. Yuuri’s heart ached for his sister, guilt filling his conscience, and could only wish Mari’s  acquaintance with Ms. Crispino could continue on similar terms in the fall once they returned home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very kind of him,” Yuuri said, looking back at Phichit, trying to push down his uneasiness in his chest. “What kind of alpha is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is very gracious and hospitable, if a bit quiet and formal, but nothing but pleasant. He is lonely, perhaps. He has no mate, and no immediate family,” Phichit mussed. “He often hosts guests for dinner, but rarely over extended periods of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mate?” Mari asked, finally proving that she was listening as Yuuri had guessed her to be doing. “Is he a widower or a bachelor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bachelor. He is no older than thirty, I am sure,” Phichit said. “It is still quite the age not to be mated I am aware, but he has never seemed to be particularly inclined. He always indulges the doe-eyed omegas at balls, but he rarely dances more than one set with anyone. Very mysterious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone who thinks himself above others,” Mari said, finality to her voice. Yuuri frowned, looking back at Phichit with a sympathetic gaze. Phichit shrugged, seeming unfaced by his sister’s crude behaviour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not perceived him as such,” Phichit said as the carriage slowed down, driving into the front of the stone cottage that would serve as Yuuri’s home for the summer. “I think perhaps he is a romantic, waiting for the right omega to come along and sweep him off his feet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he finds them,” Yuuri said. He could relate to what Phichit had voiced, and perhaps his friend knew that. Yuuri was an unmated omega at the age of twenty four, he was a rarity himself. Not that many alphas or betas had seemed interested in him, but Yuuri had not felt any pull towards anyone either. Finding a mate was a crucial part of society, but it was a lifelong commitment. Yuuri would not simply accept anyone, when there was the chance to find love. Perhaps he was a romantic too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit grinned as if knowing, and Yuuri averted his gaze, looking out at the stone cottage, purple and pink roses climbing the walls. It looked well kept and snugg, and Yuuri let out a  breath as the carriage came to a stop. They had arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari let out another long sigh beside him, but Yuuri decided to ignore it in favour of trying to peek out the door as Phichit swung it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along now, let us get you acquainted with the house,” the beta said, and Yuuri hurried after him, excited to start the summer in a new place, no matter his sister's sour mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chulanonts were a chippery family of six, with a beta pair and their four children, all beta but one, an alpha daughter who had moved out three years ago after finding a mate. The pair lived in the nearby village now, and Yuuri and Mari were promised they would be introduced to them at a later time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit shared rooms with his beta brother, and Yuuri and Mari were given the guest room to share across the hall from them, Mari proclaiming she wanted to lie down almost immediately upon entering. Phichit took Yuuri on a tour of the cottage and the small gardens on the other hand, and they spent the afternoon sitting out on the porch, the sun warming their skin and their chatter pleasant. Yuuri was very glad for the invitation to come, and even though he had little hope that Mari would brighten during their stay there, at least he was set on trying to have a good time. It seemed no hard feat, with Phichit as company.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were invited to dinner at Belleview Manor the coming night, and Yuuri dressed himself in his finest dress, as well as letting Phichit style his hair, hoping he looked as acceptable as possible. He did not want to embarrass himself, his hosts, or his parents. He would be on his best behaviour, and make sure he used the education in ‘how to act properly’ he had been given from the horrid governess he and Mari had  had to endure growing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plush carriage from the manor came to fetch them, and Yuuri, along with the Chulanont family and Mari, were brought to the front door of the large house that looked more like a castle than a manor, being greeted by the butler by the door as well as—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening,” a melodic deep voice called and Yuuri turned, having just shrugged out of his coat, only for his eyes to catch the bluest gaze he had ever encountered. He felt his heart stutter in his chest, suddenly feeling dizzy, as if the world had tilted on its axis. Had he ever seen someone with eyes with such resemblance to sapphires before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Nikiforov!” Mr Chulanont greeted and it snapped Yuuri out of his staring, hurriedly looking down on the floor, the plush red carpet smooth under his feet. How terribly embarrassing, staring as if he was a newly presented omega in the presence of an unknown alpha for the first time. “How lovely of you to invite us, especially now that we have guests staying with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is solely mine, surely,” that same voice said, making Yuuri’s heart race. What on earth was wrong with him? Was he coming down with something? He had never felt like this before. “Would you introduce me to the lovely new addition to our dinner party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri gulped, and forced himself to look up once more. Mr. Nikiforov was truly handsome, even more so than Phichit had given him credit for. His eyes, which Yuuri had first noticed, were bluer than any lake or sea Yuuri had ever seen, his lips a pretty pale pink, his skin light with a healthy rosy cheek. Never before had Yuuri seen anyone with silver hair, a fringe falling down one side of his face, slightly swept away to expose his intense gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was handsome in the way that was obvious, in a way that was truly beautiful, with his high cheekbones, slender nose, sharp jaw, the features coming together to create a masterpiece. He was of a broad frame too, strong shoulders and arms, lithe waist. Yuuri was sure he had never seen an alpha more handsome in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri could hear Mr. Chulanont introduce his sister first, as was custom to do since she was the oldest; Mr. Nikiforov greeted her with a swift kiss on the back of her hand. Yuuri thanked every deity that Mari responded perfectly amicably, if a bit stiff. As soon as the pleasantries were over Mr Nikiforov’s gaze turned to Yuuri once more, and once again Yuuri felt faint, as if in heat stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is Ms. Katsuki’s younger brother, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki,” Phichit introduced him, turning to Yuuri. “This is Mr. Victor Nikiforov, the owner of this manor and estate, as well as our landlord and tonight's host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Mr. Katuski,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri felt a blush spread over his cheeks, feeling incredibly silly for it. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri answered, feeling each and every beat his heart gave in his chest. “Thank you so very much for hosting us as well at the Chulanonts. I do hope we are not imposing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri held out his gloved hand, as was custom, and Mr. Nikiforov took it carefully, as if Yuuri was something delicate, and lowered himself over it. Yuuri could feel the press of his lips to his knuckles, the warmth from his lips seeping through the fabric, and had to bite down hard to control his own scent from exploding around them, covering Mr. Nikiforov with his raging emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is surely all mine,” the alpha said as he straightened with a wide smile, beyond charming. He held Yuuri’s gaze for a moment longer, before offering Yuuri his arm. “Now, dinner is not quite ready yet, may I escort you to the sitting room for a drink while we wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” Yuuri said as he swallowed, letting his hand come to rest in the crook of the alpha’s arm. This close, almost tucked to his side, Yuuri could feel the scent of him, the fresh evergreen and sweet roses, the hint of excitement lacing it. How odd. Why would Mr. Nikiforov be excited? “This is a lovely manor you have, it looks like a castle, truly. The white color is something I have not seen before in buildings as big as this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad it is to your liking,” Mr Nikiforov said as he moved them into a large sitting room decorated in green and beige, golden threads laced into the wall paper. It was extravagant and gorgeous, and Yuuri’s eyes roamed over the room, the plush seats, the carved and smooth tables, the piano—a full piano!—in the corner. “I am very fond of it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you grown up here?” Yuuri asked as Mr. Nikiforov guided him to the sofa, sitting down next to Yuuri as the rest of the company joined them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did yes, or most of the time. My parents owned a town house too, as well as an estate up north, so we spent some time on both in my youth, before I attended university at Oxford,” Mr Nikiforov explained. “How about you, Mr. Katsuki? Where did you grow up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serves poured them sparkling wine, light and fresh on Yuuri’s tongue, and he told Mr. Nikiforov of his time growing up in London, involving Mari in the conversation as best he could in hopes of brightening her mood. Soon, they were all engrossed in the topic of the difference of growing up in the countryside versus the town, and Mr. and Mrs. Chulanont had strong opinions on the matter, making everyone else fall to the background as they listened, bringing in their point of view every now and then. Yuuri kept mostly quiet. It was not that he did not have opinions, but he had no reason to feel he should share them, if he did not have to. He did not want to end up on the wrong foot with his hosts either, and therefore simply listened, sipping his glas slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy it? The wine that is,” Mr. Nikiforov said in a slightly hushed tone, clearly trying not to disturb the mates who were currently discussing differences in education, Mari chiming in with her own opinions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, thank you,” Yuuri answered, licking a stray drop from his lip. Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze seemed to fall to trace the movement, but quickly found Yuuri’s again, pinning him in place. Who had eyes such as this, as if taken from a fairytale creature? “I have not drunken much of it before, it is not in style in London, but it is very lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. In London it is all about what is in style in the current season, is it not? Things do tend to move slower out here, I suppose. One is more free to indulge in what one might enjoy, and not what is in fashion,” Mr. Nikiforov said, his lips tilted up, eyes gleaming in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely,” Yuuri admitted. “Far too often I feel as if trapped under the expectations of what is currently the talk of the ton, and I can sometimes wish for being able to wear what I wish to, or eat what I wish to, and dance what I wish to, without being socially scrutinized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mr. Nikiforov said with raised brows, and Yuuri’s own shot up in surprise as well, shocked he had spoken so honestly, so crudely. How strong was this wine? He was just to apologize, to ask Mr. Nikiforov to forgive such thoughtless speech, when the alpha broke into a wide grin, making Yuuri’s heart stutter in his chest once more. How could someone be so beautiful? Yuuri could not comprehend it. “Those are very sound opinions, Mr. Katsuki. Thank you for sharing them with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri did not get another opportunity to answer, the butler coming in to announce the dinner was done. Mr. Nikiforov bid them all to the table, once again offering Yuuri his arm to lead him into the extravagant but private dining room. It was in dark shades, large murals covering every wall, with a white mantelpiece in the middle of it. There was a mahogany table in the middle of the room set for them, and Yuuri was led to a chair close to the head of the table. Mr. Nikiforov smiled brightly as he bid them all to sit, taking the chair next to the one Yuuri had been offered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had no idea what he had done to earn such attention, to get to sit next to the alpha both before and during dinner, but perhaps Mr. Nikiforov was just being hospitable. Phichit had said he was, after all. Perhaps next time they come, he will have Mari on his arm instead. Something violently jealous crawled up Yuuri’s throat, but he pushed it down harshly. He had no right to such claims for Mr. Nikiforov’s attention. The alpha surely got much of it constantly, being wealthy as well as handsome and charming, and Yuuri would not fool himself to think otherwise. He would enjoy the company of the alpha as he got to know him, and be grateful for it, and quiet all other hopes. Yuuri had never been drawn to another alpha in such a way, but it hardly mattered. Yuuri would prevail. Perhaps as they got to know each other, it would die down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a most pleasant affair, with good food and conversation, and so were cards after it. Yuuri seemed to have yet to bore Mr. Nikiforov, who came to sit with Yuuri as soon as the alphas and betas joined them in the more snug—if one could call a room of such a size snug—private sitting room. Mr. Nikiforov had quickly started up a game of cards, and Yuuri had found himself enjoying it immensely, even if he did not do terribly well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good that you have come this early in the summer, for in two weeks, on a Thursday, there is a festival coming to the village,” Mrs. Chulanont said, and beside Yuuri Mr. Nikiforov perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, Mrs. Chulanont. It is often a jolly time, the summer festival. We could all go together,” he said as he placed his next card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be wonderful,” Phichit’s sister chimed in. “I always enjoy the games, as well as the music, and it is fun to get out and socialize with the villagers as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you attended many village festivals, Mr. Katsuki?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri shook his head as he bit into his lower lip, trying to decide which card to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not, only the ones in London,” he admitted. “I think Mari went to one a couple of years ago, when she visited our family’s friend, Minako, in Sussex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes we did,” Mari ageed, giving a short retelling of the event, giving Yuuri enough time to place his card. “It was overall very pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say Mr. Katsuki, would you like to go?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and the way it was phrased made Yuuri feel almost as if he was asked directly, as if Mr. Nikiforov was inviting him personally. Oh, how foolish his mind was. Of course he was not, he was simply being welcoming, polite. Phichit had said he would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be delighted,” Yuuri agreed. “I am sure I will have a good time, and you will have to show me every good part of it there is to enjoy, you who are more experienced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Nikiforov grinned widely, something joyous in his eyes. It made Yuuri’s heart race off beat in his chest. Treacherously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, it is settled then,” the alpha said, before placing another card, winning the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They received dinner invitations the coming morning for same evening, as well as the night after that, and the one after that, and every night in the weeks leading up to the festival, except when Mr. Nikiforov was away. Phichit grinned widely, jesting Yuuri for having enraptured the alpha. Yuuri simply  laughed and shook his head, telling Phichit not to give him false hope. Yuuri was well aware of the difference in statues, and even if his father was a gentleman, he was nowhere near Mr. Nikiforov’s wealth and status. The alpha was simply kind and charming, hospitable, and if Yuuri was very quickly falling for him, then that was Yuuri’s problem to tend to, not Mr. Nikiforov’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinners were always lovely affairs, and as awful as Yuuri felt for feeling it, they were the highlight of his days. He had a good time with Phichit as well, as they explored the nearby area, discussed books and news in the paper, shared knowledge on painting and handiwork. Even if Phichit was required to help around the cottage, he often found time to take a walk with Yuuri or indulge him in crafts. Still, Yuuri longed for the evenings, for Mr. Nikiforov’s company, his disposition, his voice, his gaze, the warmth of his arm as Yuuri took it. How silly he felt because of it, but he could not stop himself. His heart had seemed to set on the alpha, no matter how impossible it was for it to be reciprocated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of the festival came, and Mr. Nikiforov came in his open carriage to pick them up, smiling widely as he helped Yuuri into the wagon. Mari had opted to stay at the cottage, still sulking, and Yuuri did not push too much. Perhaps he was growing selfish, enjoying the alpha’s attention too much, but he could not bring himself to care about his sister’s pouting, when Mr. Nikiforov looked so dashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr and Mrs Chulanont soon walked on to explore the food stalls, while Phichit found acquaintances to greet them, pulling him along to some games. The other two Chulanont siblings soon stepped away too as their alpha sister found them, and then it was only Mr. NIkiforov and Yuuri, walking arm in arm down the rows of the stalls. Mr. Nikiforov smelled wonderfully, and Yuuri was getting used to walking next to him like this, close, enveloped in his scent. He was sure he would miss it, once the summer ended and he had to go back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do? I want to give you the best experience of the event,” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri pointed to a stall which sold food. Mr. Nikiforov easily indulged him, he always did. Yuuri was growing spoiled from it, becoming bolder. He smiled happily as Yuuri ate, and moved them around the festival, trying the games, the food, looking at the clowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Nikiforov encouraged Yuuri in everything he wanted to do, cheering Yuuri on in trying new things, trying them alongside him. Yuuri was falling in love with the way Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes sparkled as he tried good food, or the way his smile turned heart-shaped as he laughed. It had only been a little over two weeks, Yuuri had to remind himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot feel this deeply for him already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours and many new experiences—as well as Mr. Nikiforov having introduced Yuuri to what must be at least half the village—they simply strolled, conversation drifting through topics such as books, theater, and then parks and such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do enjoy a good garden,” Yuuri sighed, and then blushed, looking back up at Mr. Nikiforov, who simply looked at him encouragingly. “Everything is so cramped in London, and even if the parks are lovely, it is not the same as out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mr. Nikiforov said, his cheeks darkening too. “How foolish of me. The manor has a lovely garden, but you have only ever been over for dinner! It is so dark by then you can hardly see anything of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Yuuri agreed with a laugh. “I do enjoy the dinners immensely, even if I feel as though I am prey on your far too generous hospitality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing nothing of the sort,” Mr. Nikiforov protested. “I have invited you because I enjoy your company, it gives me great joy to have you by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very kind, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, trying not to let the words sink into his heart, as they tried too. “I am glad you feel we are entertaining you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You very much are. Now, how about you come by some day, during the time it’s light, and we can walk around the garden? Would you enjoy that?” he asked, and Yuuri tightened his grip ever so slightly as he nodded. He dared to look up into Victor’s dazzling eyes, his breath fleeing as he did. He was so smitten, it was truly foolish. Yuuri had come to terms with it now; it was simply how it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would very much enjoy it,” Yuuri agreed with a smile, trying to push down the growing feeling of warmth in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not work.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri arrived at Belleview the next day, after Mr. Nikiforov had urged him to do so when dropping them off in the evening, chaperoned by Mrs. Chulanont and Ms. Chulanont, both of them seeming adamant about indulging Mr. Nikiforov on his whims of indulging Yuuri’s wims. It was parly horrifying, partly delightful. They were much less strict than Yuuri’s parents were, who never would have left Yuuri alone with an alpha such as he had the night before. Not that Yuuri minded. They had been around people, not really unchaperoned, and Mr. Nikiforov had been the perfect gentleman, as he always seemed to be. Charming, kind, sweet. Yuuri had yet to detect the stiffness Phichit had spoken off, but perhaps he simply got too lost in those eyes to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Nikiforov met them at the door, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered once again, as it so often did in the presence of the alpha, seeing him dressed in lighter day wear. Mr. Nikiforov thanked them all for the night before, and once again offered Yuuri his arm, leading him through the hallway to the glass doors facing the back of the manor. They opened up to a beautiful stone patio, which led through a few stone steps down to the lush garden. Yuuri paused at the head of the stairs, simply admiring the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was truly beautiful, with gravel pathways under blooming arches, rippling fountains in marble surrounded by pink and purple flowers, roses climbing along the white manor walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, and the light breeze carried Mr. Nikiforov’s scent to him, making Yuuri take a deep breath of the happiness, the pridefulness, the excitement.  “Mr. Nikiforov, it is truly beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have good gardeners,” he said with amusement, moving forward. “Come, and tell me what you enjoy best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chulanonts had moved down the steps before them, and were walking around the garden arm in arm as well, moving away from them. Mr. Nikiforov took him to the larger of the paths, and pointed out the different plants, the flowers, the bushes, and the trees. He explained who’d had planted what, speaking with tenderness of his parents and the many cherry trees they had made sure had been planted at the back of the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot imagine losing my parents at such a young age,” Yuuri admitted, watching the alpha closely for any signs of distress. Mr. Nikiforovs expression was somber, but he smiled softly, his scent holding no hints of pain. “I am sorry for your loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very hard, yes,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, guiding him under a row of arches, feeling almost like in a private room in the middle of the garden. “They were very strict, but loving, and I miss them terribly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago was it? If you don’t mind me asking,” Yuuri asked, their pace having slowed, coming to a stop under the shady greenery. Mr. Nikiforov turned to him, a soft expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost then years ago now,” he said with a nod, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. There was sorrow in his gaze, and Yuuri wished to cup his cheek, to hold him, to do anything to mend his wounds, heal his scars…but he could not. It would not be proper, and surely Mr. Nikiforov would not want him to, no matter how much Yuuri longed for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have been a heavy burden to bear, becoming the master of an estate, tending to a manor, at such a young age,” Yuuri said, and Mr. Nikiforov nodded, even if a soft smile grazed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it was,” he agreed, and Yuuri did not know what to do, his own heart aching in his chest for this wonderfully bright, lovely, sweet alpha. “It—- I am aware that I am very fortunate. That I have been given so much but…,” he licked his lips, looking down for a moment before taking Yuuri’s hand in his, making Yuuri’s heart soar. Yuuri squeezed it tight, the contact feeling anchoring in the moment. “I have been lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot imagine,” Yuuri said again, words feeling so small under such large feelings. “I am so sorry that you have carried such weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it partly to myself too,” Mr Nikiforov admitted, looking down at their joined hands, Yuuri’s thumb caressing over the back of his hand on a soothing motion. He wished he had the courage to caress over Mr. Nikiforov’s scent gland on his wrist, for he had heard such a thing could be soothing, but that would be even more inappropriate. “I keep myself in here. I cannot remember when I last opened the town house, sold the estate up north, hid myself, worked myself to the bone to make sure this estate was flourishing. It has been exhausting,” he admitted, looking back up at Yuuri, smiling again. He had such a lovely smile,even when it was laced with sadness, it truly was not fair to Yuuri’s heart. “But then you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came?” Yuuri asked, in confusion, and Mr. Nikiforov let out a long breath, his other hand coming to take Yuuri’s free one. Yuuri laced their fingers together almost subconsciously, wondering when they had moved so close together. “I do not understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a breath of fresh air, Yuuri. I have not had this much fun in— in years,” Victor said, his scent turning happier again. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Yuuri said, smiling softly. Of course, someone new to host would feel like that, something exciting and fresh, someone to entertain, something fleeting that would be gone soon. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was Yuuri, per se, simply a new company. “I am glad we have been able to provide distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Nikiforov frowned, and then stepped even closer, making Yuuri’s heart race even faster by their proximity. Mr. Nikiforov smelled divine this close, determined, nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr. Katsuki, you misunderstand me,” he said, licking his lips. Yuuri had his face lifted up so he could see him properly, his entire body filled with a tingling sensation. “You, as in you specifically, have made me feel alive again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri felt it again, that dizziness, the world shifting to something new, as he watched the earnestness in Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze. “You are so bright, thoughtful, and smart and fun. I have never met anyone quite like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never met anyone like you before either, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, trying to catch his breath. The words held such weight, but surely the alpha could not mean them in a way that Yuuri’s heart longed for them to be meant. Surely they did not hold such seriousness as Yuuri wished for, but knew could never be. “Since coming here, this month has been made so lovely because of you. I have never known someone to indulge me so much in my wims as you, if it’s in reading out loud, playing on the piano or just things such as this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be indulged, Mr. Katuski,” Mr. Nikiforov said, his hand starting to trail up Yuuri’s arm, slowly, slowly. Yuuri’s heart raced a mile a minute, eyes fluttering close. He did not know what to think, what to do as his feelings grew too large for his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Nikiforov! Yuuri!” Mrs Chulanont called, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped open, both of them taking a quick step away from each other, hands sliding apart. Yuuri suddenly felt dreadfully cold without the alpha’s hands on him, and he cursed himself for becoming so affected. Mr. Nikiforov was saying so many wonderful things, but Yuuri did not dare to believe there was more. Phichit had said Mr. Nikiforov had never even come close to taking a mate before, the beta had not even seen him interested in anyone, why would Yuuri be special?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just told you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplied, making his heart stutter in his chest. Could this truly be something lasting? No, Yuuri did not dare to hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, his voice wobbly and too high as he turned towards the sound of the steps coming towards them, trying to smile pleasantly. “Have you made your way around? I’m afraid we got sidetracked.” He glanced up at Mr. Nikiforov, who looked at him tenderly, bringing treacherous hope to Yuuri’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, it had not been the best idea to take a walk on a day where the clouds looked so heavy, looming over the grounds as if simply waiting to open up and pour. Yuuri had looked up at them with a sigh, and decided that he was to walk anyway, and hope for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind had been so terribly full since the conversation he had shared with Mr. Nikiforov in the garden at Belleview, and he could not shake it, could not make sense of it, which seemed to simply make his mind race even more. He needed to get out of the noisy cottage, away from the room where Mari was still sulking, the sitting room where Phihcit asked him invasive questions, the study where Ms. Chulanont snickered knowingly. Fresh air would do him good, he had decided, and briskly walked down the gravel road, hoping it would ease his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked and walked and walked, the conversations he had held with the alpha playing in his mind. Mr. Nikiforov was kind, and attentive, and no matter how much Yuuri had tried to reason that Yuuri was mistaken, he could not deny that the alpha had given him more attention than any other guest at the manor from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Yuuri could not understand it. Sure, he too had felt himself pulled towards Mr. Nikiforov from the moment they locked eyes, but who could really blame Yuuri in that regard? The alpha was truly handsome, and had immediately charmed Yuuri. It was so easy to fall for him, many must have before Yurui came along, but what did Yuuri have to offer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was deep in contemplation as the first drop hit his cheek, and Yuuri wiped it off, continuing to walk, the second trickling down his chin, then his nose, and far too soon it was as if the heavens had opened, a flood rushing down from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was soaked in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately turned back, but he had walked far, and he was sure he had over half an hour left before he would reach the cottage. There was nothing to do about it. Yuuri had to push on, even as cold started seeping into his bones, the dress clinging to his form. Even as it was summer, the wind was ruthless, and Yuuri shivered, the wrap he had brought giving no warming comfort. The rain continued to fall, even if it slowed slightly, and by the time Yuuri had made it half way back he was sure he would get hypothermia if he did not get warm soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, and to his surprise found himself on the backside of Belleview. He had not noticed, too focused on keeping his pace up, walking on. A sense of hope filled him, and even as he would hate to turn up in such a state at a house so prestigious, it was the best option for now. Yuuri all but rushed to the front door, pounding it harshly, gasping in relief as it opened and warmth flooded out from inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Katsuki!” the butler exclaimed, stepping aside in a hurry to let Yuuri in. “You are soaked.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes I—” Yuuri tried, his teeth clattering so harshly he could not form words. The butler’s eyes were wide, and he turned away from Yuuri, taking quick steps into the manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get his lordship!” he called, and someone answered further into the house, the butler frowning. “Hurry!” he urged, before he turned back to Yuuri, stepping closer but without touching, ushering him further into the house. “Come along dear, we shall see about getting you warm and dry as soon as his lordship comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am s-so sorry,” Yuuri shivered, and the butler shook his head, both of them looking up as hurried steps could be heard echoing on the second floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Feltsman?” Victor called, looking down from the second story balcony onto the hallway, where Yuuri stood, soaking the carpet. Yuuri met his gaze, and saw the alpha’s eyes widen, almost tripping over his feet as he rushed down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” he said, as soon as he reached Yuuri, hesitating for a moment before letting his hands come to rest on Yuuri’s forearms. Yuuri let out a soft gasp, the heat from Victor's skin heavenly. “Oh did you get caught in the rain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri said, his teeth clattering. “I am so t-t-terribly s-sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no none of that,” Mr. Nikiforov cooed, grip on Yuuri’s arms tightening. “Come, let us— let us get you upstairs and in front of a fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, but he felt weak, his entire body trembling as he tried to take a step. Mr. Nikiforov seemed to understand, and then in one swift movement, lifted Yuuri off the ground. Yuuri would have protested, if the heat from the alpha’s body did not feel so wonderful, if his calming scent did not wrap around Yuuri perfectly, making Yuuri press firmer into his hold. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go darling, I have you,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and then carried Yuuri up the stairs, urging a maid to grab him towels. Yuuri did not notice receiving them, but soon he was placed on soft comforters in front of an open fire, towel over his head as Mr. Nikiforov tried to rub him dry. Yuuri shivered, but the fire felt warm, the heat seeping into his cold skin, even if he was still shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you,” Yuuri pushed out, looking over at Mr. Nikiforov who was still frowning, scent worried. “W-what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still smell deeply distressed. I-I think we need to get you out of your wet clothes,” he said, and Yuuri’s stomach sank, even though he knew the alpha was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” he stuttered, and then frowned, reaching for the hem of his dress, moving as if on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should give you privacy,” Mr. Nikiforov said as his eyes went wide, and then he stood, hastily turning away. Suddenly, Yuuri’s heart ached, and he could smell his own distress growing. The alpha turned back to him, eyes ever wider as he sank back down, hand reaching out towards Yuuri. “What is the matter?” There was panic in his voice, Yuuri could hear it, even through the rushing of blood in his ears. Yuuri was selfish, and a fool, and yet he could not stop himself from answering Mr. Nikiforov’s question earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not wish for you to go,” he said, reaching out for the hand Mr. Nikiforov had stretched out towards him, but stopped mid-movement. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my love,” Mr. Nikiforov said, letting Yuuri guide his hand to his face, melting under the warmth of his touch, the loveliness of his scent. How could he say such wonderful things? Call Yuuri such beautiful things? Did he not know it would bring Yuuri to his ruin? “Are you certain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I—,” Yuuri said, but Mr. Nikiforov did not seem to need any other explanation, nodding as he helped Yuuri’s trembling hands to pull the dress over his head, leaving him in simply his shift, that too was soaked. Yuuri shivered even more, and Mr. Nikiforov cooed, dropping the dress beside them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we are, let me get you more blankets,” the alpha said, pulling back from Yuuri to walk to the bed. It was a beautiful bedroom, Yuuri noticed as he followed Mr. Nikiforov with his gaze, with walls covered in painted pink and white flowers, dark wooden floors, decorated neatly. Mr. Nikiforov’s bed looked plush and soft, and Yuuri’s mind instantly provided the mental image of a nest on it, one he hastily pushed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Nikiforov returned with blankets and pillows, smiling softly as he lowered himself next to Yuuri again. It was only then that Yuuri noticed how the alpha’s waistcoat was soaked as well, probably from having carried Yuuri so close to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wet too,” Yuuri mussed, and Mr. Nikiforov frowned as he looked at him, and then down at his chest, only seeming to notice then that he was. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Victor said, and then his hands moved swiftly to the fastening, opening it and tugging it off. Yuuri swallowed thickly, for even through the slowly dispatching shivering he could not halt his gaze from roaming over Mr. Nikiforov’s body, now only covered by his shirtsleeves. He was truly so handsome, and Yuuri was almost bare before him. “There we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri breathed, the words leaving his lips in a rush, unable to be halted. Mr. Nikiforov froze, looking back at Yuuri in surprise as dread filled the omega from what he had said. Yuuri scrambled, hands wrapped tightly around himself as he looked for anything at all to say to redeem himself from such a statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said before Yuuri had the chance, and then he was reaching out towards him again.Yuuri was a silly man with no will to push back, and sighed in gratitude as Mr. Nikiforov cupped his cheek again. “You must know— you must have realized how in love with you I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yuuri gasped, his heart jumping in his chest. “I— No— Mr. Nikiforov, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” he said, soft like bells, making Yuuri’s heart stutter. “I promise. I was certain you knew that my intentions were clear? I was only days, maybe weeks, from proposing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri breathed, still in disbelief, feeling as if it were all a dream. He had noticed the alpha’s attention, of course, but he had pushed it away, been sure it had been one sided. He never dared to consider the alpha wanting him for more than a summer distraction. Yet here he was, speaking of forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, will you? Will you bring me more joy than I am fully sure what to do with? Will you bless me with your presence in my life, with your attention and time, with… with your love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri said, a smile wider than he had ever felt spreading on his lips. “Yes of course, I-I never imagined— Mr. Nikiforov—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it best if you call me Victor, love, if we are to be wedded, but mostly for I desperately long to hear you say it,” the alpha said with a grin, and Yuuri laughed too, breathless and joyus. His eyes stinged from unshed tears, and he could not hold back from resting his hands on the alpha’s chest, feeling the dampness of his shirt against his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” he said, the name tasting sweet on his tongue. Suddenly, he was not afraid anymore. He longed to have him closer, to feel him against himself without barriers. “Victor, come warm me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back from the alpha slightly, reaching for his soaked shift to pull it over his head, leaving him fully bare. He could see Victor’s eyes widen as they moved down his body, and suddenly Yuuri felt so very exposed, anxiety filling his body for a what if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh love,” Victor breathed, his scent full of amazement, adoration, and a hint of arousal. Yuuri shivered, and not from the cold. “How breathtaking you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said again, reaching for the alpha’s shirt. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said, and then helped Yuuri pull the shirt over his head, leaving his toned chest on display. He lowered Yuuri into the blankets, caging him in between his arms. Yuuri’s heart raced, but still shifted, giving the alpha room to rest between his spread legs. Victor’s skin was warm under Yuuri’s hands, and he moved them from the alpha’s chest up to around his neck. Victor followed down so easily, and soon he was pressing close to Yuuri, skin to skin, noses brushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me again,” Yuuri said, his heart racing too fast in his chest. He longed to close the distance between them, to press up against Victor’s lips, but it still did not fully feel real. Victor looked at him so tenderly, hands caressing Yuuri’s still wet hair, brushing it back away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, and Yuuri’s heart soared from knowing he had understood just what Yuuri needed. “I have never loved anyone, as I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yuuri echoed. “Deeply, treacherously, consuming, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart felt like it was going to explode from hearing his name fall from the alpha’s lips for the first time. “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may,” Yuuri agreed, and then looked into Victor’s eyes one more time, before closing his own, letting his tongue wet his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first press was soft, smooth, and it made a tingling sensation erupt all over Yuuri’s body, so easy, yet so large. Yuuri pressed up to meet it, needing more, wanting more, and Victor let him, the kiss growing deeper, wetter. Yuuri let his fingers tangle in the alpha’s hair, card through the short strands at his nape, swallowing the sigh leaving Victor’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s entire body was reacting, warmth flooding it first followed by need. Victor smelled like arousal, like want, like home. Like everything Yuuri had ever longed for. He could feel himself be filled with it too, letting everything he had been holding back, all the emotions he had tucked away ever to be seen, loose, and soon his own body was humming with it too, the want, the overwhelming desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor gasped as he pulled back, and Yuuri chased him, licking along the seam of his lips. He had never done this before, Yuuri’s lips had never touched another's and yet he longed for more. Victor opened up so easily, indulging Yuuri as he always seemed to do, and Yuuri took, sliding his tongue into Victor's mouth. The alpha groaned, and it sent something white hot down to Yuuri’s core, making him moan as they continued to kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was growing both hard and wet now, Yuuri could feel it growing in time with his need for more, his slick soaking the blanket under them as they continued to kiss. Victor smelled so good, and Yuuri felt almost foggy with it, even if his mind still felt sharp. He rolled his hips up into Victor’s tentatively, letting his body set the pace of what he wanted, only to feel Victor’s erection press against his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor moaned, pulling away to press his lips down Yuuri’s throat. “Oh Victor you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the alpha agreed. “Yes, I want you desperately. Yuuri, you smell absolutely delicious,” the alpha said, and Yuuri preened, gasping once again as Victor’s hips bucked into his own. “We do not have to. Please know that if you do not want us to continue all you have to do is tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor pushed up to loom over him, a smile on his face. He was so lovely, Yuuri had to reach up to caress his fingers over his cheeks, the slope of his nose, trail his kiss swollen lips. Yuuri was warm now, all hints of the cold that had seeped into his body earlier from the rain chased away. “I very much desire you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel that,” Victor teased, and Yuuri blushed, despite himself. Victor chuckled, and then dipped down to kiss Yuuri’s lips once more, chaste and sweet. “I would very much like to indulge in that desire, but please know, I intend to marry you in any case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fully expect it,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to the alpha’s jaw, and then his neck, before resting back down. “You are a kind and gracious alpha, Victor. I trust you to take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something almost overwhelming in intensity crossed Victor’s face, and then he leaned down to claim Yuuri’s lips once more, the kiss deep this time, desperate. Yuuri clung to him, getting lost in the feeling of  Victor licking into his mouth. He rolled his hips up tentatively again, moaning at the friction. Victor moaned too, and the sound was so wonderful Yuuri had to do it again, had to continue just so he could feel it vibrate into his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us get you out of these pants?” Yuuri asked as Victor started pressing his lips to Yuuri’s neck once more, Yuuri’s hands finding the fastening of them as he moved his hands down. Victor nodded, putting the lightest scrape of teeth against Yuuri’s skin. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I kiss your scent gland, love?” the alpha asked, and Yuuri shivered in anticipation. “You smell so wonderful, I want to know if you taste just as sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Victor, please,” Yuuri agreed, finally managing to get Victor’s pants open, moaning as he caressed up the hard length, still covered by breeches. Victor moaned too, and then his lips were indeed on Yuuri’s scent gland, licking and sucking, making Yuuri moan loudly as he explored his neck more, submitting. Victor let out a low growl, and it made Yuuri’s entire body fill with anticipation and need.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s hands fell from Victor’s still covered cock as the alpha moved down his sternum, looking cheekily up at Yuuri as he licked over a nipple. Yuuri gasped, hands scrambling for the comforter beneath him, moaning loudly as Victor took it into his mouth. “Oh aaah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor continued to tease him with his mouth, his hand moving down, down, until it was resting just by Yuuri’s cock, so close and yet not touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Victor,” Yuuri gasped. “Please, I want—-” Victor pulled off with a wet pop, pushing himself up until he was looming over Yuuri again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked with a smirk, and Yuuri surged up to claim his lips again, kissing him wetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Yuuri demanded into the kiss, and Victor groaned, his hand finally moving to wrap around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri gasped, back arching off the floor as pleasure rushed through his body. Victor’s hand was warm, and bigger than his own, and felt heavenly around him. He pressed the alpha deeper into the kiss, panting, licking, nibbling at his lips. “Victor, Victor, aaha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good my darling?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, pulling away for a moment to look into those blue eyes, making his stomach flutter as it always seemed to do. “You smell absolutely divine now. I can hardly hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not, do not hold back,” Yuuri gasped, his hands moving down once more. “I want more— I want—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, tell me what you want Yuuri and I shall give it to you,” Victor said, his hand still moving slowly over Yuuri’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have me,” Yuuri said earnestly. “I want to feel you push inside me, I want to see your pleasure, feel as you come inside me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goddess,” Victor groaned, his grip on Yuuri’s cock seeming to tighten involuntarily, making Yuuri gasp again. “I want that too love, I want it so much. I have thought of it countless times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me then,” Yuuri demanded, the admittance of Victor wanting him making him feel bold. He rolled his hips up into Victor’s fist, chasing pleasure. “Show me how you imagined it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my love,” Victor said, and then he kissed him before pushing down his body to settle between Yuuri’s legs. The fire cracked beside them, warm and lovely, and Victor pulled Yuuri’s legs up over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, and then felt Victor’s lips press to his inner thigh, trailing down. “Oh, Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a wonderful view this is,” the alpha said, and Yuuri moaned again as he sucked the scent gland on Yuuri’s thigh into his mouth, surely leaving marks. Yuuri wanted them. They could not bond now, or at least they should not, but Yuuri wanted it deeply, and would wear any mark Victor gave him with pride. “Perhaps I could live down here, simply being able to taste and scent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, hands coming to card through the alpha’s hair. It felt like silk between his fingers. “You are driving me mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual, darling,” Victor said, and then leaned up to mouth at the base of Yuuri’s cock as one of his fingers started caressing between his cheeks. “I fear I am enjoying this far too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haa,” Yuuri moaned, fingers tightening in Victor’s hair as the alpha mouthed higher on his length. “More.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Yuuri,” Victor said, and before the words had time to sink in he took Yuuri into his mouth, pressing a finger inside his hole as he did. Yuuri gasped, and then moaned, the double sensation gloriously pleasurable. Victor sank down slowly, his finger pushing fully inside, and Yuuri adored it. The alpha set an even pace with both, and Yuuri felt as if arousal was consuming him, pleasure rushing through his veins. Never before had it felt like this, never before had it felt so all consuming and good. Yuuri usually had trouble relaxing as he pleasured himself, but here, under Victor’s care, it was as if nothing else existed, as if the only thing in the world was them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor added a second finger, and then a third, Yuuri moaning loudly as he was stretched. It felt so wonderful, and the anticipation for what was to come even more so. He wanted to be connected with Victor most intimately, be closer to him in a way he had never been with anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor gasped as he pulled off, his blue eyes dark with need, and Yuuri reached for him, pulling him up from between his legs. Victor’s fingers pulled out of his hole too, and while Yuuri whined at the loss of contact, he did not mind it as Victor pressed his lips to his own. “You’re like a dream, my love.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are far too charming, my heart will not be able to bear it,” Yuuri said, even though he adored it. He reached down between them, curling his hand around Victor’s length, feeling even more want rush through his veins at the sight of the alpha’s lust blown gaze widening, the way his mouth opened on a moan. “Does that feel good, Victor? You are so hard, have taken care of me so thoroughly. Are you just aching for it now, to sink into me? To claim me properly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri smiled, kissing him as he guided Victor’s cock towards his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it then, make me feel good,” Yuuri said as the thick head of Victor’s cock pressed against his hole, and then gasped loudly as he pushed in. “Oh yesss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, Yuuri aaah,” Victor moaned, his hands gripping tightly at Yuuri’s hips as he pushed in. Yuuri’s hands found his back, pressing his fingers into the skin and muscle, sure to leave marks in the morning. Victor spread him so perfectly, so wonderfully, and Yuuri could hardly think as he did, consumed by the way he felt as the alpha pushed his large cock into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor paused once he was fully seated inside Yuuri, and then they kissed as they caught their breaths, stealing the air from each other’s lungs. It was Yuuri who moved first, rolling his hips up slowly, wrapping his legs around Victor's hips. The friction felt heavenly and Yuuri did it again, unable to hold back. The alpha groaned again, but soon moved with Yuuri’s rhythm, every thrust feeling like a sparked flame through Yuuri’s body. Who had known that something so primal could feel so luxurious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Yuuri panted, and Victor pushed in faster, making Yuuri grip him tighter as even more pleasure filled his body. “Yes, more, Victor, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Victor moaned, and snapped his hips again, faster this time, and then the pace increased, Yuuri simply holding on as Victor fucked into him thoroughly. Yuuri felt like he was floating again, the only thing existing being their pleasure. He adored each and every sound falling from Victor’s lips, how his scent smelled so consumed, how they smelled of each other. Yuuri was approaching climax fast, and as he felt Victor’s knot press to his hole, he could do nothing else but to beg for it, Victor indludling him once more by pressing it sharply into Yuuri’s heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri gasped, and then came, convusling around Victor’s cock as spurts of come painted his chest. He could feel Victor tensing too, and then trembling, as he came inside Yuuri, filling him over and over, until Yuuri felt stuffed and sated, taken care of properly. The alpha collapsed on top of him then, and Yuuri welcomed him with open arms, pressing his lips to wherever he could reach, Victor seeming to do the same until their mouths found each other. Only then did they still, smiling as they slowly came down from the high of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not cold anymore,” Yuuri teased, and Victor chuckled, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “I have such a good alpha, so attentive, taking such good care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is I who is lucky,” Victor said, sending another thrill up Yuuri’s spine. “I cannot fathom how incredibly lucky I am that you said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Yuuri said, drawing lazy patterns on Victor’s bareback. “How could I not? I adore you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore you, too,” Victor said, and then they kissed again, lazily and sweet, clinging to each other in the warmth of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were married a month later at Belleview, both of them smiling proudly as their loved ones cheered for their union. Afterwards, Victor brought him out under the rose arches, away from the crowd, and kissed him sweetly. Yuuri felt more than blessed to have been given so much as he had, even though he had never expected it, never dared to even hope. Victor smiled widely the entire day, even more so as he carried Yuuri up to their chambers, where Yuuri had already constructed a nest on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been longing to have you all to myself all day,” Victor said as he carefully put Yuuri down into the bed, kissing him sweetly. “Far too many people have been stealing your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have me now,” Yuuri said with a giggle, caressing the hair out of Victor’s face. “I am yours to do as you please with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh love, do you not know it is most certainly the other way around,” Victor said. Yuuri smiled as he pulled him into the bed, kissing him deeply as their clothing slowly found the floor. The breakfast with the guests the following morning had to be spent without them for neither of the married couple emerged until over a week later, their bonding seeming to have induced their first shared heat and rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were completely insufferable after that, and the talk of the ton and village for decades to come was about how the distant and pleasant Mr. Nikiforov of Belleview had become such an improper alpha, to be constantly touching his omega, even in public. If the mated pair heard the gossip, it did not seem to face them, for they stayed close, stayed touching, stayed always lovingly keeping each other’s gaze, their love obvious for anyone who came upon them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>